


Making a warrior

by PonyHorse



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: A pervy old dude, AU: Royalty are Teachers, Alicorn Ocs, Cussing, Equestria is ruled my one of my Oc's, F/F, F/M, I got to many co to add to this thing, MLP OC, My First AO3 Post, My ass cant wright, OH LORD, Slender Pony Oc, Wind-Univers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonyHorse/pseuds/PonyHorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this is my fic this length, so be gentile! Sorry for spelling errors! Also adding tags for future shit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. New Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my fic this length, so be gentile! Sorry for spelling errors! Also adding tags for future shit.

Mercury had fucked up bad. How the hell did she get into this mess? She was a shy peasant girl from Moon Haven, so why would the royal army recruit her?  
As she sat in a wagon she sighed, she really fucked up. "Where are we going?" she asked. She had a idea of where they were going but she was not shur.  
"Underworld." The guard stated flatly. "Ok." she said. About 5 hours later they were in Underworld. "Line 'em up!" a female guard shouted. She was pushed out of the  
wagon and pushed up against a wall. Suddenly a guard walked out. "Ok ladies and gents, this is the first day of boot camp" she states. Mercury was scared shitless. "Hear are  
your training outfits" the female guard said as she handed out the outfits. "Alrighty strip down and put on your uniforms" WHAT????? Mercury couldn’t strip in front  
of strangers! "I SAID STRIP!" the woman shouted. Mercury hurried on the outfit, her ears already hurt she didn’t want to hear anymore. As she put her top on a man was starring  
at her chest. "Why are you starring at me?" she asked. He just smirked at her. Mercury blushed, she needed to stay the fuck away from him. “Now start and run 14 laps, NOW!” Mercury hauled ass, wanting to get this done and over with. She was fast for 15. Most of the adults were only on there 3rd lap wen she was on her 5th. The guards noticed this. They were amazed “How is she so fast?!” one asked “Well she is a alicorn.” another said. Suddenly the head of the royal guard Bloody Lily walked up behind them. “What is going on? Why are you all standing hear?” she asked. “Look at this girl! Shes so fast!” the guard said. Lily looked at her. She thought about something. “Send her to the special division. She isint normal”. Mercury was now on her 11th lap. “AYY MERCURY GET UP HERE!” the guard yelled. She bolted up to the guard stand, feeling like she did something wrong. “Y-yes?” she asked unknown to whats going to happen to her.”Come with me Mercury.” Lily said in a caring tone. Mercury followed her scared for her life. She was led to a big building with other people her age. “You will be staying hear from now on” she said. Mercury was amazed at the building, it was so big! “Why are you talking me hear?” She asked. “Im taking your hear because your a alicorn.” Lily said. Mercury suddenly got excited. “Am I gonna get to study magic!?” she asked. “Yes.” Thats something shes always wanted to do but she was a poor farmers daughter.What was she supposed to think. She was so excited that something her mother told her “ Its never gonna happen, now get back to work!” is happening! As she was brought to her dorm, number 302 some other people looked at her with warm smiles. Her day had gone so shitty with her village being forced to send people to training camps all over Fallen Equestria, now she was getting to study magic! Maybe it wasn’t going to be bad. “Here’s your room, you’ll be bunking with Slender Heart. Also hears your class schedule and your uniform, ((The outfit is Battle Magician’s outfit from Elsword)) also please take this time to look around. I don’t want lost students.” Lilly said as she walked away. Mercury went into the room and saw her roommate. She saw a unicorn with tentacles coming thought her shirt and glowing blue eyes. “H-hello my names Mercury.” she said. Slender Heart turned around “Hello Mercury, I know you know my name.Call me Inky.” she replied . “Ok” was all she said.


	2. Lunch

The month had gone over semi-smoothly. Mercury new where all her classes were and she had become friends with Inky or Slender Heart. But she had her hard times. There was this one girl named Chocolate Cream.She was a bitch. She bullied her all the time. One she even dumped hot coffee on her head. Mercury made a friend named Bloody Stockings too. She was kinda scary but she was nice none the less. “Merc where are my gloves?” Inky asked, she had been looking for them after her shower. “Here they a-AHHH PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!”, Mercury screamed. How can she just walk out there in nothing, absolutely nothing. “What? Do you not like what you see?” she said seductively. “INKY JUST PUT YOUR FUCKIN’ CLOTHS ON DAMMIT!” Mercury stammered as she was redder than a tomato. She hit Inky with a pillow and went into the bathroom to change into her outfit. She came out to Inky leaning against the door. “Ready spaz?” she asked. “Yea.”. After there morning classes they sat and ate lunch when Smile Shine, one of Mercury friends walked up to them. “Sup bitch?” she said sitting on the table in-front of her. “Nothing but who pissed in your cereal today?” Mercury questioned Smile, she never was this pissy. “That fuckin’ dick-wiff Cream and her gang of fuck-wits” smile said “Yea I know her.” she said. Most people hated her but bowed down to her. “How can someone be such a bitch?” Mercury asked, she had never met someone like that before. In her village most people were friendly, granite they had to work together to survive but oh well. “Why is she like that?” Mercury asked. “Shes a privileged piece of shit. Her parents are some rich fucks, and she thinks that everyone is her bitch.” Smile Shine said puling a cigarette from her pocket. “You shouldn’t smoke those” She said. “Shush im angry.” she said blowing smoke. “Hello losers! Oh Smile! What whore house did you crawl out of this morning?” Chocolate Cream said out of nowhere. “Oh lord” Mercury said with a mouth full of her now cold taco. “Don’t talk with your mouth full piggy.” Cream said flicking Mercury’s chin. Smile had had about enough of her and her shit. Smile went to throw a punch but her fist was caught buy someone. “WHAT THE FUCK NEPPI!” Smile shouted whist Cream smiled “ Aww is the whore mad?” “FUCK YOU YA SHIT-STAIN!” Smile shouted again. “See yall’ losers latter!” Cream shouted as she walked away. “I swear to fuckin Windy I WILL kil that skank.” Smile said. “There is no reason to resort to violence. Thats are job.” Neppi or Neapolitan Cone said. “Yea shithead we got the shit to get er’ but im not doin’ the time.” her sister Mint Chocolate added. “Not somethin’ that skanky.” Then the bell rang, signaling that it was time for the afternoon classes to start   
“Im not ready for this bullshit” Smile said. “Nether am I, but we gotta do it” Mercury said looking at her haft eatian taco. “Bitch made my taco cold.” Smile and Mercury had there last three classes together, along with Inky. Those wre ther longest 4 hours of there lives. Because Mercury was pissed about her taco Inky said shed take her to Taco bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took so long! I have been lazy. Also sorry for spelling mistakes.


	3. Taco Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoy!

As Smile, Mercury, Neppi, Inky and Mint Chocolate or Minty ate at Taco Bell Mercury asked” Neppi, Minty, remember earlier whey you said that “We got the shit to get er’ but im not doin’ the time” what did you mean?” “Dawww ya’ so damn innocent ,Minty should I tell er’?” Neppi asked her sister “No she needs ta’ keep that Innocence.” she replied chewing on a Doritos taco. “Aww I wana knowwwww” Mercury whined. “Nope” they all said in union. Mercury whined some more but kept eating her burrito. Smile was looking out the window when she saw that her Ghost Flight 101 teacher Miss. Socks. As she walked into Taco Bell Smile said ”Sup Socks” “Oh Hi Smile, nice to see you out toady.” she said, behind her stood the Blood Magic teacher Deadly Wind. She was fierce teacher, always expelling students. She expected all A’s in her class, witch was truly a rare thing. There were usually six out of 50 students who actually had straight A’s, anything under a 30% is a automatic fail. “Hello Slender Heart, Hello Mercury.” Windy said with her sleepy, cold voice. “Hi Miss.Windy, Hi Miss.Socks1” Mercury siad bubbly.”Hello~” Inky said “Hello Miss.Socks, Hello Nana.” Smile said still looking out the window. “Nana?” “Shes your Grandma?” Mercury asked. You look nothing like her.” “ Im adopted. My birth mother was murdered by my Birth father because she had me. My adopted mother found me in a dumpster. She has a boyfriend but...” Smile said staring down at the table. O-oh im sorry.” Mercury said, the pity dripping of her words. “DONT PITY ME.” Smile snapped making Mercury jump back. Mercury just put her head down and ate. “Мед, не будь таким агрессивным. Она чувствует, что для вас 1” Windy said to smile, as she was sitting behind her. “Я не хочу быть, но она .. Я ненавижу думать об этом. Я чувствую, что я разрушил некоторые много жизней 2.” Smile said “ Sorry Mercury. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I really hurt.” she said “its ok. If you need to talk just call me!” Mercury said. “Well we should get goin’. Nice meetin’ ya’ Miss. Windy!” Neppi said dragging her sister out “ Noo let me get some Cinnabon bite thingsss” Minty whined “No, now come on.” “Bye” Mercury and Smile said. “We should go, I have homework to do and other shit.” Smile said to Mercury “Ok. Bye Miss.Socks Bye Miss.Windy!” Mercury said. “Come on Inky” Smile said waking her up” Huh? What?” Inky asked . “Just come on Inky” Mercury said whist she was standing at the door. As they walked out to smiles car Inky said” Jesus, how long was I asleep?” she asked, cracking her neck as they walked. “A hour or so”Smile said opening her door”Fuckkkk” inky whined “My neck and back are outttt.” “When we get back to the dorm Ill try to put them back in.” Mercury said.  
\------TIME SKIP CUZ WHY THE HELL NOT------  
“SORRY I MAD IT WORSE” Mercury yelled as Inky collapsed on the bed “I-its ok. Just do your homework. I got this.” She said. The whole time Mercury did her homework she was nerved up about Inky. She turned around to see Inky sleeping. “Thank God.” she sighed, Inky always was getting hurt. Mercury never understood how but she was. “Ill never understand you, Inky.” she said getting up. “Good. You dont need to.” Inky replied Mercury flinched “ I thought you were sleeping!?” she said, still startled. “Shush go to bead.” Inky said, face still buried in her pillow. “O-Ok.” Mercury layed down, staring at the ceiling, thinking about thins. Why was she so concerned about Inky? She shouldn’t be, this happens all the time. Well whatever, she should sleep, she has class in 7 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. Been Busy/Lazy. Anyway hears the translation  
> 1 Honey, don't be so aggressive. She feels for you.  
> 2 I don't mean to be, but she.. I hate thinking about it. I feel like i ruined some many lives.


	4. Fuckery and Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist? Idk also gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN LIKE 7 MONTHS HOLY SHIT FUCK. But school is keeping me busy. anyway have this short and shitty chapter. ily <3

Mercury did her normal routine for the day. Brush her hair and teeth, Shower, do other shit and stuff. Slender Heart was already gone for the day. Her Monday Classes didn’t start till 12:30 so she had about 2 hours to herself. “Ahhh. Time to myself.” She sighs, flopping down on the couch to read one of her spell books. After awhile she closed the book. “Im bored” she said throwing the book across the room. Mercury got up and got dressed. “I guess I’ll go get some food” she said. Walking down to the cafeteria was a nightmare. Naked people, frat boys, nasty people, and others. She squeezed through the hallways till she finally made it down there. “DEAR JESUS I MADE IT” she yelled, thrilled the she mad it down there. “Yo Asshole!” Smile Yelled at Mercury, nearly scarring the shit out of her. “What! Jesbus you scared me,I could have dropped my croissant” Mercury said sitting down with them. Suddenly the intercom came on “There have been explosions in all 8 chemistry rooms, classes will be canceled until further notice.” The whole cafeteria lit up with excitement and cheer. “OH FUCK YES” Smile said eyes as big as globes as she jumped up and down. “Well I’ll be dammed. She actually did it.” Nepi said “What?” Mercury said. Then Minty came out of the backdoor with burnt hair. Shaking the ash of of her, she said “It fuckin’ worked!” She said “Ugg what did you do Minty? Did you cause the fires?” Mercury asked annoyed. Minty said nothing and Mercury sighed. “ I Should go study but I need food”. She said just as Chocolate Cream flicked her nose. Hello, whores! How are you doing? Hmmm?” she sad, snickering. “God I hate you.” Smile said her voice going monotone. Chocolate just smiled and walked away. 

TIME SKIP BITCHES

Mercury sighed, she did all her homework, read all her spell books, flight training books, everything. What was she to do. “UGGGG WHAT TO DOOOOO AHHH’ she yelled. “SHUSH” Slender Heart yelled from her room. she had a headache and was sleeping. “Dammit.” she said. “I guess I can take a nap..” and she did. About two hours Mercury woke up with Inky ontop of her, her face burred in her boobs. “INKY WHAT THE FU-” Shh baby, relax” Inky interrupted snuggling deeper into her breasts. “Fucking hell Inky.” Mercury sighed and went back to sleep. 

Inky’s POV

I sigh as I come out of my bedroom, wanting nothing more than a hot bath. And there she is in nothing but a bra and sweat pants. I sigh again as I see her. Shes so beautiful long hair, beautiful figure and big... personalty’s. Anyway I decide to do something fucking stupid and lay on her, shes just so warm. I lay my head on her chest, content with myself. I have a huge fucking crush on her and all I want is for her to be mine. But she stirs and notices me. “INKY WHAT THE FU-” I decide to be smooth and and say “Shh baby, relax” and she lays back down. Thank the gods. Maybe she likes me too. Who knows. The lat thing I here is “Fucking hell Inky.” Yep she likes me.


End file.
